Holly Foster
Holly Foster is a main character in Haven. She is a 16 year-old witch who lives in the small town of Haven Falls, with her parents, Chad and Sarah Foster, and her brother, Ben. She is a student at Haven Falls High School. actor name is the voice of Holly. Her best friend is Jenn Hoffman. They have been best friends since childhood along with others such as twin siblings, Logan and Heather Graham, Chase Keaton, and Parker Reynolds. However, the teenage witch is not that friendly when it comes to Juliet McGowan. The two have been at each other's throats since day one. It is unknown as to why Juliet and Holly don't get along, but perhaps Juliet dating Logan could be a good reason since Holly has a huge crush on him. And despite the fact that she has tried to hurt the people that Holly cares about, Holly also has a close relationship with her ancestor, Beth Foster. The two seem to have a special connection together because of the magic that they share. Personality Although she may give the impression that she doesn't care what people think of her, Holly secretly does. Just like any ordinary teenage girl, Holly can be insecure. She cares about other people's opinions of her, especially when it comes to Juliet. Holly often lets Juliet's hurtful words bring her down; although, she tries her hardest not to let them get the best of her, but that doesn't necessarily work. But just because she can be insecure at time, it doesn't that there isn't some kind of strength in Holly Foster--because there is. It's hidden inside of her waiting to burst out..and eventually it will. Early Life Holly has lived in Haven Falls with her family her whole life. She has grown up with most of her classmates in high school; a few of them being some of closest friends like Jenn and Heather. Season One Holly and her brother have come back to their hometown after spending the summer with their grandmother, Valerie, in Connectcuit. Magical Abilities Holly possess the same dark magic that has been in her family for years. Relationships Ben Foster Holly and Ben have the typical brother and sister relationship; they are constantly at each other's throats. There isn't a moment where Holly is making fun of Ben for being a huge dork or where Ben is being super annoying to Holly while she tries to concrete on homework. And although they may say that they hate each other, they really love each other. Holly and Ben have an amazing brotherly-sisterly bond that no one can break. Ben may be a huge pain in the ass, but he's Holly's huge pain in the ass and she loves him for that. Ben may think that his sister is horrible, but he will protect her no matter what the case may be. Beth Foster Beth has come off as a threat to all of Holly's loved ones, but that doesn't seem to phase Holly. The two "distant" cousins share a close bond, which is very weird considering that Beth has no problem killing Holly's friends. It is the magic that they share that makes them so close. Beth understands Holly and her problems with being a witch and helps Holly embrace the true power within her. Sarah Foster Holly and Sarah share a close mother-daughter bond. Holly can go to her mother whenever she has a problem and her mother will know what to do. Chad Foster Holly doesn't share the same bond with her father that shares with her mom, but they do have special heart-to-heart moments occassionally. Patrick Foster Holly and her grandfather aren't really all that close. Valerie Roberts Holly and her grandmother are close, but not as nearly as close as Ben is with Valerie. Jenn Hoffman Jenn and Holly have been best friends since kindergarten. They are always there for each other through thick and thin. Their friendship is the kind of the friendship that is inseparable. Yes, they may argue sometimes, but that's what makes their friendship even stronger. Jenn may not understand Holly when it comes to being a witch, but she does understand her best friend when it comes to other things. Both of them support each other no matter what the situation is. There is no better friendship than the one that Holly and her best friend share. Heather Graham Holly and Heather may not share the friendship that Holly shares with Jenn, but they are still pretty close. They have known each other since kindergarten and have practically grown up with each other. Along with the Hoffmans, Heather's family are family friends of the Fosters. Just like Jenn, Heather is there for Holly, but maybe not as much as Jenn is. It's hard for Heather to be there for Holly all the time when Heather is best friends with Juliet, Holly's enemy. There are times where Heather has to pick sides between her two friends and she often chooses Juliet. This causes problems in Holly and her's friendship. Logan Graham Holly has had the hugest crush on Logan since they were little kids playing in his backyard. Part of the reason why she liked him was because he was always nice to her. Whenever Juliet teased her on the playground, Logan was there to protect her. And even now that Logan is dating Juliet, he still stands up for Holly. It's vague whether or not Logan has feelings for Holly, but he does seem to care a great deal about her. Chase Keaton Holly and Chase have known each other since kindergarten. They aren't as close as they might have been when they were little, but they still maintain a friendly relationship. Juliet McGowan It's unknown why Juliet hates Holly so much, maybe it's because she's jealous of Holly. There's no telling why. The two have been at war with each other since kindergarten, constantly fighting over things. Juliet often likes to take things away from Holly, which is most likely why Juliet is dating Holly's longtime crush, Logan. Parker Reynolds Believe it or not, Holly and Parker were once very close when they were little. He used to come over to the Fosters' home and play with Holly, Heather, and Logan. They were even each other's first kiss. However, things have changed since then--Parker changed. He became arrogant and cocky; a total prick. Holly and Parker soon started to drift apart because of this and now barely talk anymore. Daniel Cavanaugh Holly doesn't exactly remember Daniel from her childhood. But apparently, they used to play with each other all the time. Morgan James Even though Morgan has deep hatred for Elizabeth, Holly and Morgan seem to a rather friendly relationship with one another. Photo Gallery Holly Season 1.png Category:Characters Category:Witches